darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos In The Repair Campus
October 24, 2011, 6:38 PM Back To 2011 Logs Starscream Quickrazor Knifepoint Skywarp Onslaught Firestorm Thundercracker (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Starscream straggles into medbay for what had to be the hundredth time this vorn. He should have a personalized berth, he felt, between Megatron's 'chastisements' and actually leading the aerial forces. "I demand medical attention!" Starscream says imperiously, completely ignoring the fact that the wards were rather busy at the moment. Quickrazor swings his gaze over to the newest visitor. "Commander." His lips curl in annoyance. "We are quite busy, as you see...have a seat on that berth and someone will be with you shortly." He glances at a drone, ordering it to retrieve some gears for Vortex's replacement rotors. Starscream glares at the new CMO. Upstart. "There is no way in /Pit/ that you are too busy to attend me." His white wings click slightly, the left one with a burn mark directly over his insignia. Skywarp trails in after his trine leader. "Wow, you really got slagged that time, Starscream. Maybe something's wrong with your evasion routines or something." He snickers. Starscream scowls at both the CMO and Skywarp. "There is /nothing/ wrong with my evasion routines!" His tone noticeably gets higher and louder. Quickrazor winces. "Have you thought about it, Air Commander?" Starscream cocks an eyeridge questioningly. "Considered /what/?" He sounds suspicious. Skywarp smirks at his trine leader. He's got a few scorch marks and a couple dents, but nothing major. Quickrazor clears his intakes. It was obvious, really..."Your vocaliser. Of course." Quickrazor receives the parts from the drone and lays them next to the other bits of Vortex's things. Starscream squeaks. "There is NOTHING wrong with my vocaliser, you slagging med drone!" He is /sick/ of this, just because his tone was a little...high...when he got riled meant NOTHING! Ignoring the commotion around him for the moment, Knifepoint is almost entire focused on his work on Onslaught. He's managed to replace the damaged hydraulic lines and plating with no complications, and slag it if Starscream would just shut UP for a few astroseconds so he could finish... "I can be with you in just a moment, oh glorious Air Commander." He snaps, disconnecting Onslaught from the monitoring systems and uncoiling the medical connection cable hidden in his wrist. Snapping it into the medical port on Onslaught's neck, he runs a final scan over the mech's systems to ensure everything's functional before giving the command to rouse him out of stasis. Skywarp snickers. "Whatever, Screamer. Hey KP." Quickrazor merely snorts, not wanting to get shot in his own medbay for saying exactly what was on his processor at the moment. "Knifepoint, would you check the Air Commander over once you've roused Onslaught? I need to finish this." He indicates the pile of copter parts. Like the regimented mech he is, Onslaught's visor flicks on without hesitation. "Am I all set to go?," He questions almost immediately, though groggily, as he starts to sit upright, startled with his own jerky reflexes - forced stasis isn't all that kind to him, ever. Starscream bristles. "You are /not/ going to relegate ME to that-that NURSE." He points at Knifepoint, fire in his optics. "You yourself will attend me, Quickrazor." His wings tremble and he winces- the wounds /hurt/, and this slag is RIDICULOUS. "Don't be an aft, Screamer, he's awesome and he's not a medic so you can trust him." Skywarp grins at KP. At this point, he's fairly well aware that KP is actually a medic- but it's entirely too much fun to annoy the other seeker. Quickrazor rounds on the arrogant aft of a Seeker. "Air Commander Starscream. You aren't in the air here. This is /my/ domain, you overblown slagger, and unless you want to go beg Ratchet for some nanotape and a mirror, I strongly suggest you shut the frag up." He stands to his full height, then - a lot taller than most Seeker-kin. "I outrank you here." Starscream's mouth opens and closes soundlessly for almost half a breem. NOBODY talked to him like that and lived. His temper flared and the telltale sound of a null ray cycling to full power could be heard, but the impossible had happened - Starscream was briefly rendered speechless. Knifepoint squawks when Onslaught moves to sit up almost immediately, planting one hand on the truck's chest. It's mostly for effect than any attempt to really stop him, given that he's nowhere near strong enough to single-handedly restrain a patient of this size. "Hey, pump your brakes! Yes, you're ready to go, just let me do one more scan. Slagging..." He bristles when Starscream's 'nurse' comment reaches his audios, and he shoots a quick glare at the SIC in response, though Skywarp's response seems to work at calming him down from a snippy comment of his own. He gives the purple seeker a grin himself before turning back to Onslaught, activating the scan lazily. "I'm authorized to work on anyone who comes in here, oh glorious Air Commander. I'm perfectly competent. You're clean, you can go." The last bit is aimed at Onslaught as Knifepoint disconnects the cable and tucks it away again. Nodding, Onslaught pulls himself upright and gives his chassis and forearms a quick lookover. Seeing that the burns are gone - thank whatever diety exists - he goes to slide off the berth, and turns to Knifepoint. "Thank you," He states ever-so-calmly, before he decides he wants to hover around Vortex's berth from a distance so as not to distract the medics from their work. He doesn't even give the Air Commander a glance. The medbay doors slide open automatically when Firestorm approaches, the femme peeking in a moment before spotting the goings on, stern expression pinpointing on Staarscream when she fully enters. Thankfully she didn't need any repairs this time, only looking for the Air Commander himself and making a beeline once she heard he was here. Once inside she stands aside from the door to let other through, giving Starscream the usual salute before speaking, "Commander Starscream, I was hoping I could speak with you." Hopefully now is a good time since she could never catch up to him as of late. While waiting for his response she formally holds her hands behind her back as optics observe the others, freshly buffed and polished wings twitching. In fact the rest of her seems to have gotten attention as well, looking like she just came off the assembly line. Starscream snarls and fires on the CMO, not enough to kill, but certainly enough to knock him into temporary stasis. Served him right for taunting /Starscream/, of all mechs. Quickrazor collapses in a heap right by his workstation Knifepoint jumps at the sound of lasers firing, whirling around to see what the frag just happened. After staring at the heap that is Quickrazor for a few moments, he looks over at Starscream blankly. "You realize that you /have/ to let me fix you now, right, oh glorious Air Commander sir?" He deadpans, putting his hands on his hips and raising an optic ridge. He doesn't particularly care about Quickrazor getting shot, but the audioful of complaints he's about to get? That, he /does/ care about. Skywarp stares open mouth at Starscream. "What the /slag/, Screamer? Now who am I going to get to take the stupid monitor dot off me and give me the rest of the rsut sticks he owed me!?" He crosses his arms and sulks. "Way to go. Not." Starscream sneers. "He's not deactivated, you fool, just...out for awhile. He provoked ME." He glares at Knifepoint. "Frag up and you'll wish I'd fired on you." He climbs onto a clean berth, staring at Knifepoint. Onslaught simply watches for the few moments that Starscream had fired, and waits for the apparently touchy SiC to be done with his... business, before he kneels to pick up Quickrazor. He wasn't just going to leave someone on the floor... "Er," He begins, his voice giving away from the usual strictness it holds. "what should I do with...?" Knifepoint resists the urge to roll his optics, approaching the berth Starscream's sitting on with vague annoyance. "I'm not going to frag up." Well, most likely not. He'd only fragged up badly the once... He glances over at Onslaught when the mech speaks, looking at the CMO in his arms. "Oh. I don't know, drop him on a berth or something." He shrugs, turning his attention back to the Air Commander and running an intensive scan over him. Firestorm's wings twitch back upright in a bit of surprise as she watches Starscream shoot down Quickrazor, expression soon settling into a mild grimace. Seems now really wasn't the time, the seeker femme still holding her ground as she speaks, "Er... Nevermind. I'll speak to you about it some other cycle, I suppose." Internal fans whirr in a soft sigh, hand lifting to rub the side of her helmet a moment before straightening back up. "Well, if anyone needs me I'll be at the Tina then." The solid glow of her markings gives a momentary pulse before she turns on a heel, striding back out. This cycle was a long one, so she'd definately need a drink to unwind. Starscream sits still, grudgingly allowing the scan. His right thruster is scorched, left wing burned almost halfway through his sigil, and he has several chassis wounds crusted with dried energon. The worst injury is to his wing. Knifepoint narrows his optics slightly at the list of wounds, mulling over everything he'll need. "It'll be most efficient just to replace the whole wing. You, get me one of the spares from cabinet S-23." He orders a nearby drone, watching as it zooms off before fixing the wounds on Starscream's chassis with a critical optic. They don't appear to be severe, but they'll being annoying to repair. The scorched thruster can wait- it may be painful, but it's the least severe injury and frankly he just wants this done. Skywarp hops up to sit on the edge of a berth, watching his trinemate get scanned. "Sooooo... KP, do you know where Quickrazor keeps the rust sticks in here, anyway? And can you take this slagging monitor off?" Knifepoint glances away from his examination at Skywarp's question, vaguely annoyed. Skywarp's idiocy is slightly less bothersome than any of Starscream's complaints, though, and he figures he might as well just answer. "There are rust sticks in drawer 8-17. Against the left wall, third section of cabinets, fifth drawer. And why the slag do you have a monitor on?" Skywarp hops off the berth. "Cuz Slag-for-brains over there-" he points over his shoulder with a thumb - "Bribed me with rust sticks. He thinks warping's messing up my processor or some slag like that." He rolls his optics as he heads to the named cabinet, reading the labels to locate the one KP mentioned. "Dunno what it is with slagging medics and pissing off Screamer. Shred and Rob always tried to pull that slag too." Starscream narrows his optics. "Can you even /replace/ an entire wing without misaligning it?" He doesn't like this talk. Or Knifepoint, either- their fight awhile back hadn't been precisely pretty, and now that he had the full run of medbay his arrogance seemed worse than Starscream's own. Skywarp flicks a finger against Starscream's plating as he comes back from raiding the cabinet. "KP's slagging awesome. Maybe you shouldn't have slagged Quickrazor if you didn't wanna have him do it though, dumbaft." He sits down with the box of rust sticks and pulls one out, crunching experimentally... Knifepoint twitches his wings in annoyance. "I have yet to misalign a wing." He huffs as the drone returns, straightening and fixing Starscream with a bland stare. "In case you haven't noticed, oh glorious Air Commander sir, I'm a seeker myself." He takes the (pre-painted, even!) wing from the drone, setting it on a tray nearby. "Alright, turn. I'm going to disconnect the sensors to your wing and then take the whole thing off entirely." He explains in a monotone, forcing himself to sound totally bored with the thought. Starscream stares. "You're going to /what/? It's going to /hurt/!" Nobody had a healthier respect for his own aft than Starscream. He turns, though, knowing that it's his own damned fault that the CMO is laid out on a berth. Skywarp crunches on a rust stick and smirks at Screamer. "Sucks to have your evasion routines messed up. Or you're just getting /slow/." He grins. Starscream glares at his trinemate. "Do you want a null ray to the face, too?" Starscream's mood is unaccountably foul. Skywarp just smirks. Crunch crunch crunch. Starscream smirks. "If you keep consuming those, your aft will be too wide to get into the air." Knifepoint rolls his optics at that, putting his hands on his hips. "If you want to be coddled, go bother an Autobot, oh glorious Air Commander sir. I concentrate on /efficiency./" He deadpans, jamming his hand into the gap between Starscream's wing and his chassis without any sort of ceremony. He starts rapidly disconnecting the sensor lines, not caring how unpleasant the sensation is to the second in command. "You're just mad beacuse you don't have any." Skywarp says. CRUNCH. "My aft is perfect the way it is." MORE SMIRKING. Starscream shrieks loudly, and if there were crystal nearby, it'd be shards now. "FRAGGING SLAGGING SMEGGING spawn of a fourth-rate pleasure-bot and Ironhide....I /hate/ you, you twisted sadist!" Skywarp pointedly turns off his audios and continues eating a rust stick. "Chill out, Screamer. He said he was going to disable your pain receptors. Geez." Starscream gasps. "He hasn't bothered yet!" Knifepoint manages not to snicker at Starscream's exclamation, probably helped by the ringing in his audios. "Noted, oh glorious Air Commander sir." He responds dryly, tugging on a particularly stubborn sensory line. "That's what I'm doing right now. If you'd prefer, I /can/ disable them in another manner... But that requires you allowing me to access your systems, which I presumed you wouldn't approve of." He gives another tug on the cable. "Unless I'm wrong, sir?" Starscream snorts. "No way are you getting into my systems!" He puts his own hand between his denta and bites down to distract himself from every pull from this jumped-up little sadist. "Just. Hurry. The. Frag. Up." Thundercracker enters the repair area looking for Skywarp. Primus only knows where he'd disappeared to after that mess with the...whatever that huge thing was, but now he's wondering what became of his trine siblings. Skywarp waves at TC from his seat, perched on the edge of a berth next to where Starscream is being repaired and alternating between munching his way through Quickrazor's stash of rust sticks and heckling Starscream. Knifepoint shrugs slightly, finally yanking the cable free before moving onto the next one. Luckily for Starscream, none of the others are nearly so stubborn, and finally all the sensor lines are disconnected from the wing, completely killing any input from the entire area. He waves over a drone carrying multiple clamps as he fiddles with motor relays, causing small twitches of the Air Commander's wings as the electrical impulses are disrupted. Thundercracker steps over next to Skywarp and watches the goings on with Starscream a bit uneasily. "Uh...what's going on, 'Warp?" he asks in a low voice to hopefully avoid disrupting the medic's concentration and/or getting Screamer's attention. Master of the obvious Skywarp says, "Screamer's getting his wing fixed. By KP though, cuz he shot Quickrazor." Thundercracker says, "He..." he sighs air out through his vents and keeps the rest of his thoughts to himself. Sitting on the berth next to Skywarp, he doesn't even try asking the teleporter to share those rust sticks, he's already embezzled more than enough to last him a good long while. "So why're you here, 'Warp? Thought you hated this place." "Rust sticks." Skywarp shrugs, as if it's self-explanatory. It pretty much is. Thundercracker ohs faintly. Should've known. He turns his attention to the ongoing repairs again with idle curiosity. Starscream hisses in satisfaction as the pain finally dissipates. "Get on with it. Despite rumors to the contrary i hate medbay." Skywarp snickers. "Coulda fooled me, Scream." Starscream screeches, "Don't call me that! My designation is STARSCREAM." Knifepoint rolls his optics, disconnecting the motor relays with only a few more twitches. "I have my hands in one of the most delicate parts of your frame, oh glorious Air Commander sir. I highly recommend /patience/." He pulls back for a short break, taking some of the clamps from the drone and beginning to seal off the fluid lines. Even if they're set up so they can be disconnected, it wouldn't do for Starscream to run dry right there on the table, tempting at that may be... Especially if he keeps up that screeching. Starscream finds himself immobilized and does not like it one bit. His optics cycle wildly, as this is triggering his rather strong claustrophobic response. "Please...hurry." he says, in a completely different tone. He tries to look to his trine for what little comfort they might offer. Skywarp crunches complacently on his rust stick. "Hey, there's only two left in this box. Where's the rest, KP?" "Why the pit would I know?" Knifepoint asks flatly, pinching off the last few fluid lines and starting to carefully disconnect them. A mixture of energon, coolant, and hydraulic fluid drips down onto his hands and the berth as the sections in front of the clamps and in the slowly-disconnecting wing begin to empty out, prompting him to make a face. Ugh, he'd never been fond of that... "I'm hurrying, oh glorious Air Commander sir." He mutters, wings flicking as he keeps working. Thundercracker leans to look at the box of rust sticks, though he doesn't reach for one. Skywarp shrugs. "You knew where this one was." Starscream spits, "I'm never going to shoot the CMO again. You're a sadist. And I don't mean that in a good way. Fraggit, Skywarp, will you get your processor /off/ the sticks for just a bit and make sure he's not trying anything funny?" Skywarp scoots over to the end of the berth and leans over the open panel on Starscream's back. He meditatively chomps on the rust stick. "So's it supposed to look like that? All tangly?" SOme crumbs drop down onto Starscream's plating. Knifepoint pauses in his work at Starscream's clarification, optic ridges raising as he gives the second in command a disbelieving look. That was /not/ something he needed, or even wanted, to know about his superior, thank you very much... "Noted, oh glorious Air Commander sir." He responds slowly, more for something to say than anything. Desperately trying to delete that though from his processor, he starts to work on the actual metal connecting the wing to Starscream's chassis. "Hm? Yeah, it's supposed to look like that." He answers Skywarp, barely really noticing the other seeker so long as he doesn't frag anything up. Starscream looks st Skywarp. "Keep your candy out of my internals, you overgrown glitch!" Starscream is beyond annoyed, he was just going to cycle down his optics and pretend this farce was over. "Wake me when I can fly again." Thundercracker stays back, seeing as Starscream didn't address him, and 'Warp getting in Knifepoint's way is quite enough rudeness. He looks toward the door, wondering if he can escape unnoticed. Knifepoint shrugs slightly, disconnecting the wing segment by segment. "Alright then, oh glorious Air Commander sir." Not like he was going to complain. All that complaining and screeching and whining was ridiculously annoying. He pulls his fluid-soaked hands back for a few moments, shaking some of the mess off before diving back in, finally managing to disconnect the mangled wing and remove it completely with an unpleasant groan of metal. Thundercracker can't help but wince as the wing is removed. It's been kind of a long time since he last had a wing damaged badly enough to require a replacement, but even so it's just plain old unpleasant to watch. And he can imagine how it would feel. "Ugh," he mutters faintly without realizing. Dropping the damaged wing into the arms of a waiting drone, Knifepoint grimaces at the mess on his hands, pulling a rag out of subspace and wiping them clean. Thundercracker's mutter catches his attention, and he laughs to himself, working the synthetic cloth carefully into his joints. "It's easier to watch if you imagine it's someone you hate." He offers by way of advice. Thundercracker debates admitting to Knifepoint that he can't think of anyone he hates THAT much, but that'd be just WAY too much sharing and caring. So instead he fakes accepting that bit of advice and considering it. "Yeah. Okay." He then squares his shoulders, his wings hitching up a bit higher, and he hops off of the berth to meander about seemingly idly. Really, it's more so that he can get a little farther away from the repairs in progress. Knifepoint drops the rag onto the same drone he handed the trashed wing (and that thing has to hate him by now, if drones even have feelings) once his hands are clean, and he picks up its replacement. Examining the connections with a critical optic, he finally nods to himself and moves to start attaching it, mostly tuning out Thundercracker wandering the repair campus somewhere behind him. He just wants Starscream gone before the mech starts living up to his name again; he /really/ doesn't want to suffer through getting his audios replaced just because the Air Commander didn't think through shooting the CMO. Thundercracker stays well clear of Knifepoint and the repairs until the wing is attached, approaching again to offer quietly, "Anything I can do to help?" Knifepoint looks up from manually checking the relay connections, since SOMEBODY wouldn't let him in their systems, and shrugs. "Unless you can convince our glorious Air Commander to let me in his systems, no. I just need to patch those holes and check over the thruster once I finish this." He pauses when one of the connecters doesn't fire quite right, and quickly fixes it, nodding in satisfaction once it's fixed. "I can comm you when the shrieky one comes back online, if you'd like." It's not normal of him to make such an offer, but frankly Thundercracker hasn't done anything to piss him off yet, and having someone sane there when Starscream comes out of recharge would probably be helpful... Thundercracker ohs softly. "Okay. I'll get out of your way, then." He looks at Starscream again, then steps away and starts toward the exit. Knifepoint waves absently with one hand as he connects one of the fluid lines, muttering to himself about coolant levels and stubborn aftheads as Thundercracker leaves. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Quickrazor's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Onslaught's LogsCategory:Firestorm's LogsCategory:Thundercracker's Logs